User blog:Kenrich/Hey guys! Here's my story: 2010-2014 if anyone is interested
Hi all! Kenrich here (TWOM Facebook Moderator) Here is my long life story, if you are intersted in my past of Devilang December 2010: I started playing TWOM on Devilang Lanos because I had a friend who was on that server. His IGN was LuvYa. He started playing TWOM probably when the game came out and had also won an mask. My first account was blackazn (didn't realize the name was racist for a while). I got it level 26-27 (don't remember correctly) and I was in a guild called EternalSins, Settlon being my leader. This guild was my family. There I met two people who will become one of my greatest friends ever, Peter and Dallas and soon Brian. After I sold blackazn, I had roughly 2M and made another account, K3nr1ch, a mage. I got to level 24 and had 30INT by level 20. It was my prize account before Dallas scam it off me. I shared with Peter, and Dallas being a friend of Peter (they knew eachother in real life) took his account, a level 34-ish warrior and my account. I got my account back a year later naked. When I got scam I moved to Siras and EternalSins was disband because Settlon also left the guild and gave it to someone. Mid-2011 through 2012 I made my account in Deviang Siras, lFlyHighl. I didn't know where to go, I was by myself until I met Vladdimire, who soon invited me to join Revamped and from there Incignia. Incignia was by far my favorite guild. Without them, I probably would've just left the game. This was also the time Com2uS ask me about the moderating page which I happily accepted and the time I won my first mask.. As I join Incignia, it also soon became my family. Having Trip1Panda, Vladdimire, NatsumeYuu, JunJitsu. (Sorry if I miss you, too many to remember). Junjitsu was my best friend and still is today. I later bought Butterkeks (lvl 35 mage) but soon sold it. Junjitsu (the leader of Incignia) soon quit because he had to focus on school and sold his account after he got scam by one of his best friends.. After that, Incignia merely parted ways, some quiiting like Trip1Panda, and some continnue on like Satomi and BlueKitteh. I parted ways and stop playing TWOM for a long time after achieving level 30 on lFlyHighl.I' 2013 I decided to move to Caligo Siras along with Jun (Orginial). Jun made friends with people, I moved in quietly under my new account "Kenrich." I also won a mask there shortly after making my accont. Unlike Jun, I didn't stay there long. I just left the server after achieving level 20 and having 30 INT (again) and Jun stayed there. I lend him lots of gold, only to get scam in the end by a good friend of his. 2014 I'm back on lFlyHighl and started playing again with Jun. Although Jun isn't playing much and I still have friends like Brian and Peter. I join a guild call MeToYou. This guild is like a family to me like my past guild. TL;DR: Started this game in 2010 Devilang Lanos, got scam, move to Devilang Siras, got bored, moved to Caligo Siras, came back to Devilang Lanos. Made three accounts, blackazn, K3nr1ch, and lFlyHighl. lFlyHighl is the only account to achieve level 30. Three guilds: EternalSins, Incignia, MeToYou. Question below and I'll answer them. I didn't want to get into much details but I might in the future. Thanks! Category:Blog posts